


脔脍

by zhenyixiao



Category: tvb天若有情
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhenyixiao/pseuds/zhenyixiao
Kudos: 20





	脔脍

暴露的危机解除了，他又陷入了新的泥沼之中。  
办公室外面没有了动静后，两个人出了办公室，一路上julian都拉着他的手，扣紧的手传来炙热的温度。  
港生别扭的，被拉着走到车前。   
julian拉开车门，港生看看他的脸色，自己坐进去，他坐在那里，白色的毛衣垂坠着，显出他厚实的胸膛，中间隐隐有道陷下去的壕沟，julian俯下身把安全带牵出来恶趣味的系在那条线上，松软的衣服陷下去，像捆绑好，肉像可口的脔食。  
一路上julian都是一手握着方向盘一手拉着他的手，只有换档的时候才会稍稍离开。  
港生站在julian家的门前迟疑了，他反手握住julian的胳膊：“到底要干嘛？”  
julian歪着秀美的头颈，咪着眼睛望着他，只翘着一边的嘴角笑，看起来坏死了：“怎么这么快就后悔了。”  
“不是。”港生履行诺言，紧张迈步走进门。  
“真受不了。”julian看他磨蹭的样子，撇头吸口气，抱住他的腰扛在肩上。  
港生出生社会也多年了，他之前猜julian精神上可能有点什么问题，行为异常，现在看他可能是个心理变态，徐天红的那句话，应验了，在这里等着他。  
他想反抗，可也记得自己的承诺，手规矩的搭在他肩膀上也不挣动，反抗的话，julian未必是他的对手。  
julian把他扔在，铺着暖暖奶茶色的真丝床单上，突然的失重感使他心中一慌，伸手扯住julian的领带，两个人跌在一起，julian的两只上手臂撑起来，放在他双耳边，浅淡的瞳色混合着降龙涎花醚的味道，令他不敢直视他靡颜腻理的面庞。  
“我想要你。”  
“随你。”港生能平安的活到大，最重要的技能便是妥协。  
“你可以拒绝。”  
“已经答应了，我不会反悔，我只有一点求你我不想接吻可以吗？”在港生心中接吻是因为相爱。  
当julian吻在他侧颈时，他在他心中，变成了一个随意玩弄他人感情和身体的人渣。  
哪怕吻上去的吻是那么轻柔，充满了难以言说的爱恋  
港生斜垂着眼睛，头微微的倾斜着，日光灯下脸侧的绒毛被照成金色，像动物幼崽在密实的毛发上，还树立着直挺挺的小胎毛，看起来毛毛茸茸的可爱。  
julian用触感灵敏的唇瓣，在脸颊上面悬空的磨蹭着，感受那些绒毛细碎的尖端拂过他的唇纹。  
港生承受着他压在身上的重量，第一次和别人贴的如此紧实，他感觉煎熬、亢奋、想要反抗背脊都痒痛了。  
同时julian喷在他脸上的气，又让他有了难过又愉悦的痒麻感，就是哪怕心里再抗拒，身体也无法压抑的本能。  
港生心里责备自己，不看他那张给人带来美的享受的精致脸庞，不去闻，他身上带着荷尔蒙的芬芳。  
当这些美好的东西放大无数倍，包围着他的时候，他无法忽略和逃避。  
那柔软有些干燥的嘴唇，拂过脸颊往更敏感的耳朵探索时。引起的颤栗，让那些可爱的绒毛竖的更直了。  
港生的耳垂秀气又有点肉鼓鼓的，倒是和他的憨气浑然一体，julian轻轻的含住它心都痴了，闭住眼只敢轻轻的吸入齿间。  
他好似得到了巨大的满足，情难自控的从鼻腔哼出声来。  
湿润的口腔和喘息声，像梳子的锯齿划过头皮，港生半边脖颈难耐的酥痒。  
他含了几下，放开被吸的发涨发红的耳垂，伸出舌尖轻轻的舔他的耳廓。  
潮热的滑动着。  
呼吸在港生耳边，他渐渐被麻痹，闭上眼睛感受着规律的舔舐。  
烫热的舌头出其不意的伸到他的耳窝中。  
港生惊了一跳，头像右躲闪着，胸膛向上抬，没有防备的呻吟倾泻出来：“哼。”  
那刺入的一下感觉灵魂都被洞穿了。  
julian看他可爱的反应，在鼻腔呼出一些坏笑的气流，舌头在里边翻搅，刮蹭耳道发出哗哗的声音。  
julian浅浅的试探过后，缓慢的沿着耳侧向下吮吻，港生比面庞白皙的脖颈，绷紧两侧的的筋弦，更填了几分鲜活挣扎的美味。  
julian的手伸入到，散发着阳光温暖味道的白毛衣里，刚探进去到了腹部，肌体被冰凉的指尖骇的一颤。  
julian深情的吸吮轻咬他的左颈，探入的手却包住饱胀的胸口做着猥亵的动作。  
平时只是装饰品的乳尖，被拇指食指捏住，港生胸口抬高，身体不听使唤的挣扎，他挣扎的越凶julian就揉的越凶。  
那种钻心的痒，连着他下半身一起热痒起来，他想叫出来排解难耐的感受，又觉得太可耻了，呻吟声就快突破他的唇齿，他只好咬住下嘴唇抵抗。 julian宽大手掌，一手握住他全部的膏腴酥肉，掌心的纹路，肆意蹂躏他的乳尖。  
港生细碎的闷哼声，还有些克制，他没有完全陷入欲望的泥沼中。  
julian恼了，他这么卖力，依旧得不到想要的回应，用比嘴唇冰凉的牙齿，细细密密的啃咬他侧颈到肩膀敏感的肌肤。  
激烈的吸允啃肆，酥麻感向下蔓延联通了港生受刑的胸膛，和下半身不自主发热挺立的快活。  
那快感从脚底又顺着脊椎爬上来，吞噬着港生的意志。  
港生用手肘的弯部挡住眼睛和大部分表情，只留下脸的下半部分，白皙的牙齿把下嘴唇咬的苍白，所有的血液好像都跑到了上嘴唇般红的冶艳。  
julian放开他被吸吮留下齿痕的肩膀，捞起毛衣的下摆拉上去，露出他饱满柔腻的身躯。  
港生脸上的手肘被掀下来，他缩着脖子，可怜又坚强，他低着下巴，看julian爬在他胸口间。  
julian抬眼杀人的美目，里满是赤裸情欲。  
港生皱起眉头抿起嘴扭过头去，julian扳过他的头，逼迫他看自己，用眼睛视奸他的胸口。港生扒开他的手，把毛衣罩在脸上双手放在头顶，不理睬他。  
julian看他如埋在沙子里的鸵鸟，一般蠢憨行为，就放过他，没有把他从逃避中挖出来。  
舌尖在他深色的尖端划着圈，含在嘴里吸吮，受难的人有了巨大的反映，穿着袜子的脚踢动着，蹭到julian的腿。  
他舔一下柔嫩的乳珠，他滑白的胸膛便会向上挺弹一下，蒙在衣服里的闷哼声飘出来，julian有规律的舔着，白的晃眼的胸弹跳着。  
“你好敏感。”julian赞叹的说。  
港生在衣服里咬住自己屈起的食指关节，他想控制住自己身体反应不要那么大，脆弱的神经不随他的愿，非常容易被刺激。  
julian两只手分别抓住他胸前的两团肉，揉搓幼弱的小凸起，揉捏间顶出到指间，冲血到红通通的，港生急急的吸进一口气，胸挺在半空中，噎住了般。  
“喊出来。”julian怕他抽噎住，出声提醒他。  
港生背部重重倒回床面：“不。”他尾音有点飘却很倔强。  
为了逼他就范，julian咬住他小小尖端，用门牙下牙左右的轻轻磨，港生咬着手，头颅，蒙在衣服里晃动着。  
鼻子里发出或长或短的嗯嗯声。  
julian听不到他好听的声音，生气的轮流的将像软糕般的胸部全吸到口中，港生有一种被吃掉的感觉。  
丰腴的肉吸进去突然拔出来，发出羞人的啵啵声，嘴来回在两个微鼓的肉丘中徘徊，像被乳育的贪吃孩童。  
莹润象牙般光滑的皮肤上了层水光，乳尖被吸的比之前大了许多，泛着红晕立在斑驳粉红的胸口上。julian欣赏着，唇上出了许多细汗，急急向下开疆扩土。  
嘴唇顺着肋骨向下走，放在他腰两侧的手，扫过腰侧腋下，那种感觉全身不知道哪里痒。  
julian用下巴一点点的胡茬，刷他肚脐上面软软的肉，嘴唇再挪到一小窝肚脐上，julian对着它轻轻的吹气，港生吸了口气，抽噎的呼出，声音带着哽咽。  
julian这才觉察出不对劲，拉下毛衣，露出他沾满眼泪的脸，他咬着的手指关节处也是一片泥泞。太过耻辱他被欺负哭了，也没有呻吟出一声来求饶。  
julian慌乱了，他没想到会把他弄成这样，想他一定是非常难受才会这样。心疼的发出，哄小孩般的：“嗯。”，胸腔震音，俯过身去抱住他：“你哭了。”要吻掉他的眼泪，嘴还没有凑上去  
港生就用袖子凶狠的抹掉眼泪：“没有。”  
“求求我，就放了你。”julian的语气都软了，讨好的手向下探，揉着他跨间立起来的肉团。  
“不。” 港生一口气堵在胸口，他气恼自己差点相信他的鬼话，刚要出声求他，他的手又在玩弄。  
他的身体已经像熟透的果子，蜜桃般白里透着粉，但眼圈也红红让人心疼，julian有点后悔，又觉得到嘴肥肉不吃就不像他了，反正港生现在对他爱不起来，让他恨自己，也好过心里没有他这个人。  
他想着补偿一下港生，解开他的裤子，放出他的东西，小心翼翼的吻他半硬的东西。  
“你硬了，刚刚应该很舒服吧。”julian死皮赖脸的凑在他眼前，用鹿般晶亮的眼睛盯着港生。  
港生没理他，摊在那里，不管他手上怎么操弄。  
看他这个颓然的样子。  
julian把他的身体扶着坐起来，一只手穿过他的腋下抱着他。julian的怀抱很宽阔很温暖，给有些被欲望折磨瘫软的港生，一些支撑。  
靠在julian厚实的胸膛上，他的眼睛不知道往哪摆，亲眼看到对他冲击很大，那只平时对他发指令的左手，握着自己最脆弱的东西，像是掌握了他的生杀大权，他的廉耻心被拎出来践踏。  
他居然还能因为他手中的动作，产生一层又一层的快感。  
他咪起眼睛脖子向后仰，不去看，下半身诚实的自己，那只手握住他的囊袋，从下至上以规律的速度往上推，推阴茎和龟头交接的冠部，再顺势往下滑。  
港生活到27岁没有那方面的经验，偶尔也就是自己舒缓一下，自己和别人的服务差距真的很大，因为你永远不知道下一秒，他会如何玩弄你，快感会从哪个点袭来。  
julian放开怀抱，港生忽然失去了支撑，睁开眼睛 ，julian蹲在他面前，把他滑至膝盖的牛仔裤拉掉，只留了一条内裤孤零零的挂在脚腕上。  
港生觉得他把自己的东西，握在手上，眼神在他和那东西之间游扫，那种眼神充满了轻视和玩弄的感觉。港生觉得自己的某种尊严被挑衅了，怒目盯视着julian。  
没想到下一步julian挑着眼与他对视，然后用嘴唇轻轻的亲吻了他的顶端，港生几乎要跳起来了，他捧住julian的头往外推，这时候julian已经把他的东西半截含在口中。  
“你是变态吗？”港生喘着气也忍不住骂他，被温热的口腔含的发蒙，快感太激烈了，港生眼睁睁的看着这个衣冠楚楚的家伙，如何吸吮把玩他的东西。  
“我只是想让你舒服。”julian用舌尖舔着他鲜红的马眼，抬眼望人的样子，像一只偷腥的猫。  
julian为了坐实之前的话，舔过龟头靠阴茎内侧的系带，那是男人全身上下最敏感的地方，用舌头上下轻舔，有些人会立刻达到高潮，港生的反应也很强烈他皱起眉头，下面被舔的鼓涨涨的，钻心的痒。  
张嘴嘶嘶的吸气，抖动着下嘴唇。  
julian飞快的扫着龟头上的敏感带，港生喘的更急了他像是受不了般的出声提醒：“太......快了......不。”  
他越讲他越过分把整个棒身含吃进去，用口腔上下套弄起来。  
港生恨极了，气愤和欲望让他不再温和，具有了攻击性，他的手插入到julian的头发里，julian弄的他难受了，他就会揪他一下，julian反而当情趣一样，他揪的厉害，说明他那个点舒服，就变本加厉的弄。  
高潮临近，他眼尾透红，下唇被刚刚自己咬的微肿。  
港生的眼睛情不自禁的随着他的动作上下，微微眯的眼尾更上翘了，泄露出了一些露骨的情欲。 他走到这一步有些向欲望妥协的意味：“我快到了。”他示意julian退开，这句呼喊中，尾音都是发颤的，像是不知所措的哭腔。  
被灰色内裤绑在一起的两只脚抠起来挣动着，一只手向后撑，一只手捏紧julian的头发。  
身体向后仰起来了，白皙肌肤布满了汗液散发着莹润的光芒，他闭眼挺了几下身，射在julian的口中。   
缓了几秒再垂下头看julian，他唇边吐出白色液体，断断续续的向下滑落，港生被这种冲击的画面看的身体一热，初试云雨的美好，让他年轻禁欲的身体，受不了蛊惑的又起了反应。  
julian俊朗的下巴上挂着港生的体液，笑的像是一条有毒好看的美人蛇，慢慢的把头凑过去，快到近前，忽然扑上去，把港生扑到床上，刁住他幼白的脖颈，手抚摸他汗湿的脊背，又要开始新的一轮围猎.......


End file.
